Girl On Fire
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: Sixteen year old Bo Dennis has volunteered as tribute in the 74 Hunger Games. She sees it as a death sentence but she has promised her sister that she would survive and come home to her. Without meaning to, she becomes a contender. If she wants to win she'll have to start making choices that weigh survival against humanity and life against love. Hunger Games cross over, Doccubus!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, listen, I really wanted to do a Hunger Games/ Lost girl things forever now. The plan was to wait until I had finished The Other Lewis or A perfect Mistake but you guys are taking so well to both of them that they're going to be longer than anticipated and I just can't wait. If anyone has done this before let me know and I will cease and desist. Little things will change but overall it will be the same major plot. This is my first story where things are mostly from Bo's standpoint. **

**I own nothing everything belongs to Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy pictures and Suzanne Collins.**

…**..**

Bo had woken up in bed that morning a little cold. She was alone in the bed. She had expected to find her little sister, Kenzi curled up beside her. She wasn't. Bo sat up a little and saw that Kenzi had moved to sleep with their mother, Aoife, in her smaller single mattress. She only did this when she had bad dreams, and of course, today, she would have bad dreams. It was reaping day.

She swung her legs off the mattress and stretched. She remembered when she was scared of reaping day. It was four years ago when Bo first had her name entered into the system for the annual Hunger Games. She had been terrified. She had watched the games on television at the Dal, a warehouse that used to house coal that was nestled near the center of District 12. Watching those kids kill each other gave Bo terrible night terrors. The day of her first reaping, she had vomited at least twice that morning. Her heart had never beaten so fast as they called the tributes. She remembers their names, Kyle Griffin and Hailey Holland. It was maybe the happiest moment of her life; she had survived for another year.

That was over now. She was sixteen, and many reaping days had gone by. She would have her name entered six times this year. That was mandatory. But if you're really poor, which constituted most of Bo's district, then you could enter your name more times to get tesserae. Tesserae was gain and oil that would last one person for an entire year. Bo had put her name in for enough tesserae for her, Kenzi and her mother. Her name would go in twenty times this year. And for Kenzi, one time.

Bo tied her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed her jacket and wandered over to the kitchen table. Kenzi had set out some goat cheese for her as her reaping gift. She quickly pocketed the cheese and headed out the door. The part of the district that the young brunette lived in was usually crawling with coal miners on there way to work. Not today. The streets were empty, only the light wind kept Bo company as she made her way to the edge of the district.

She passed a few gates as she reached the edge of District 12. She was heading for the meadow, and from the meadow to the woods. She passed the electric fence with ease. It was hardly ever on, they didn't have nearly enough electricity to get themselves through the night let alone power a fence all hours of the day.

She was in the woods now; her element. She felt the most peace here. She wanders over to a specific tree and uncovers her bow and arrows from some underbrush. Hunting and poaching was illegal and if certain Una Mens ever caught her there's no telling what they would do, other Una Mens tended to turn a blind eye to it because they often bought . But you can't live on tesserae forever. So Bo had to start finding other means of food. Her father had taught her how to hunt. Sam Dennis was a coal miner who died in an explosion a few years back. She hadn't cried that day, she only felt furious and she didn't know why. Things had only gotten worse for the Dennis family from that point on. Her mother had become a shell of herself and Bo was forced to take the reigns and practically become a surrogate parent for Kenzi.

She remained quiet as she prepared her bow. Off in the distance she saw what looked to be a deer. She lined up for the shot. She had the animal perfectly in her sights when a voice came from behind her.

'Good morning, Bo.'

It had thrown her off. The arrow shot into the distance but struck a tree a few meters away instead. The deer's eyes shot up at her and then it sprinted off, further into the forest. Bo turned around and shoved the person in the chest.

'Shit, Dyson. That was the first deer I've seen all year.' Bo growled. Dyson tipped his head back and gave a hearty laugh. Dyson Thornwood was a seventeen year old boy from Bo's district. He was tall, handsome but rugged and his eyes often twinkled when he laughed.

'What were you going to do with a deer, Bo? How exactly were you going to sneak that back into the district?' He chuckled.

'I don't know…I guess I wasn't really thinking. I got excited I guess.' Bo sighed. She went to retrieve her arrow from the tree. When she returned Dyson was sitting in the grass with a bag in front of him.

'I come bearing gifts.' He joked. He pulled out a loaf of bread and tore Bo off a chunk. When she took it she smiled and sat down with him. It was still warm.

'It's fresh…' She says taking a bite.

'Consider it a reaping day present.' He smiles and tore off a piece for himself. Bo reached into her pocket and pulled out the chunk of goat cheese. Dyson took out his knife and began slicing pieces off for each of them.

'Happy Hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favour.' Dyson mumbled.

They had finished their food and sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the nature; the peace. They enjoyed the fresh air. It was something they didn't get often; living next to the coal mines really did a number on the lungs.

'We could do it you know…run off and live in the woods. No one would ever find us. I'd take my family, you take yours and we could go.' Dyson offered. Bo shook her head.

'We wouldn't get two miles.' She replied.

'Yes we would, I know we would. We know these woods, the Una Mens don't.'

'You sound insane.' Bo laughed.

'Say what you want but I couldn't raise a family here.' Dyson sighed and leaned back into the grass.

'Neither could I. That's why I'm not. I would never bring kids into this world, living here.' Bo declared.

'You don't want kids?' Dyson asked.

'Not here, I couldn't do that to them. Besides, I'll be looking after Kenz and my mom for the rest of my life anyway.'

'I suppose…we should get some hunting done soon if you want to stop by the Dal before the reaping.' Dyson adds pulling out a rusted pocket watch and glancing at it before her put it back in his pocket.

They shoot a couple of squirrels and some birds before they head to the Dal. A boney old woman named Lou Ann takes a couple of squirrels in exchange for some of her soup. Bo heads home with a container full that should last them well into tomorrow's supper. Before she leaves the warehouse she spots a pin it's muddled in with some other junk but she sees it. She thinks Kenzi would like it. She offers up one of her birds for it but the woman and the counter refuses and let's Bo have it. When she returns home, Aoife is there braiding Kenzi's hair. Kenzi is already in her special clothes for the reaping. Bo looks and sees that her mother has already laid out her dress on the bed. She quickly washes up and throws it on before she sits down in front of her mother to get her hair braided as well.

'You look nice, Isabeau.' Aoife's frail voice comes from behind her as she finished her daughter's hair. Bo reaches up to grab her mother's hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. She doesn't really have anything to say to her.

They all head to the square together. Bo and Kenzi go to check in while Aoife goes to stand in the crowd. After they are registered they go to stand with the rest of the children in front of the stage. People from the capital are there. A woman with paler skin and burgundy hair stands in an over the top outfit. It's Evony Marquise. She's the representative for District 12. She clearly doesn't want the job but she's stuck with it. A man is sitting in the chair next to her. His name is Vex. He is only one of two District 12 victors. The other one is dead. He's sitting up there muttering things under his breath as he swirls an amber liquid in his glass, clearly drunk. There are grumblings through the crowd and Bo can here some older kids rejoicing at the fact that if they are not called this year, then they would have survived and made it their whole lives without ever being a tribute. Evony hushes them and shows the commercial for the games. The whole time she is grinning and shaking with anticipation. The commercial ends.

'I love it! Don't you all just love it?' Evony beams, all she gets from the crowd is silence. She pays them no mind.

'It is such an honour to be here again! You all ought to be very proud that you once again get to represent your district in the 74th annual Hunger Games!' She clapped furiously, only a small portion of the crowd had given her some return applause. Bo shifted impatiently from foot to foot. Wishing that Evony would get on with it so that she could go home. She looks around the crowd and spots Dyson standing with a group of boys. He winks at her and turns his attention back to them. Kenzi is shaking slightly as she catches Bo's eye. Bo gives her a warm smile. She wouldn't get picked this year. Her name was in there once against thousands of others. The odds would be in her favour. She looks over towards the group of kids who lived in the 'nicer' part of District 12. She catches a slender, pretty blonde girl looking at her. When the girl realized that Bo had seen her, she looked away in embarrassment. Bo recognized her. They had gone to school together for a number of years. She was always really good at science. Not that it would do her too much good living in this district. Her parents owned a bakery and Bo often sold some squirrels to her father. Her attention was brought back to Evony when the older woman shrieked.

'This is my favourite thing!' Evony smiled as she made her way over to a large glass container filled with little white pieces of paper. They had stopped asking for one boy and one girl a long time ago, citing that it was more fun to see how the gender ratio worked out. She reached her hand in and picked a name from the top of the bowel. She took the paper in her hands and unfolded it.

'Our first tribute is…Lauren Lewis.' She exclaimed, eagerly looking around the crowd to see who this girl was. Bo saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The blonde girl who was looking at her earlier was slowly making her way through the crowd. Even from where Bo stood she could see Lauren desperately trying to hold it together. She was moving too slow for the Una Mens liking so they gripped her arms and drug her to the stage. They shoved her a little once she got to the stairs. She nearly tripped over her own feet going up them. Evony grabbed her and shook her hand almost violently. She took her by the shoulders and placed her in a specific area before she returned to the glass container. Bo really felt bad for the girl. She didn't know her personally but it was always unfortunate to see a peer from your district basically being sent off to die.

'Let's see who gets to join the lovely Miss Lewis in the games, hmm?' She offered before she reached in again and dug all the way to the bottom and pulled out another name.

'Mackenzie Dennis!' Evony shouted and in the same moment, Bo went numb. She felt her blood run cold. No way. It wasn't possible; Kenzi's name was in there once! One time! She felt herself become ill as Kenzi almost burst into tears as the Una Mens grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from the crowd. This couldn't happen. Kenzi wouldn't last in there, she had absolutely no fighting experience, no survival skills. When Kenzi got halfway to the stage Bo dashed for her. The Una Mens were on her before she knew it and were dragging her away. She knew what she had to do.

'I volunteer! I volunteer! No- I volunteer as tribute!' Bo screeched at the top of her lungs.

'Bravo! In the spirit of the games I see! Let Mackenzie Dennis go gentlemen, we have a volunteer.' Evony orders. As soon as Kenzi was free she sprinted toward Bo. She crashed into her older sister ad didn't let her go, her body wracked with sobs.

'No! Bo don't do this!' She screamed into her sister's chest. Bo pulled Kenzi away and steadied her. She had to do this. Out of the two of them she would be the one who would have the better chance of coming home.

'Kenz, I have to do this. I'll be fine I promise. Be good for mom okay? Okay?' Bo demanded as she fought the tears in her own eyes that threatened to blur her vision.

'Bo,' Kenzi whimpered. She saw Dyson come up beside her and extracted Kenzi from Bo.

'Good luck, Bo.' Dyson whispered as he struggled to contain his emotions. She nodded at him before she headed for the stage. Once she was up there, Evony's cold hand shook hers and placed her beside Lauren, who couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. Evony brought a microphone to Bo.

'What's your name, you brave soul?' Evony asked.

'Isabeau Dennis…' Bo mumbled.

'We couldn't hear you dear, your name?' Evony asked again.

'Isabeau Dennis.' Bo spoke louder.

'How about a round of applause for our tributes!' Evony clapped violently once again. The crowd did not respond. They were silent; it was probably the highest form of respect they could offer right now. They silently said that they do not agree, they do not condone this, this is all wrong. Then slowly, one by one, each member of the audience held three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then out to the tributes. They were showing thanks, admiration and their goodbyes.

…

**Good? Bad? Yes? No? Seen it before? If you have stop me now. A review on what you think would be nice, if you want me to stop say so. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the support in continuation of this story. Yesterday when I started working on this I had a set vision in mind. The story was going to follow the original hunger games a little more closely, not totally but there were some things that were going to be faithful to the original plot. After I got some great feedback last night I sat down and wrote out three or four pages of things that I wanted to change and explore. I wanted a better look at Lauren's character, because even though she is Peeta I wanted to create a darker more complicated Lauren, based on the feedback I got it seems as though you guys might like that too. Honestly, I think I've got enough material gathered that I don't even need a love triangle. I do need a base which was basically the first chapter; it was a base. The overall plot is a base; I do have to keep some of the big stuff in there to keep it The Hunger Games. But other than that I'm ready to let myself explore creatively. All I can say is that I'm glad Christmas break is coming up soon, I have absolutely no work then and should have some sort of update spree going for all of my fics.**

**Again, thank you all, you have no idea what it means to me to have such positive but honest readers. **

***Sometimes the characters might seem a little OOC, but that's just apart of the character development I have for them.**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins, Lost Girl, Showcase, and Prodigy Pictures.**

…**..**

Bo and Lauren had been on the bullet train to the Capitol for a few hours now. They were told that they would arrive in two days. Both she and Lauren hadn't said anything to one another in that time. Lauren didn't even really look at her, she was off in her own little world as they watched the footage from other districts where reapings were taking place. Bo was getting restless sitting in silence and hoped that it would be over soon. Her prayers were answered when Evony came in and announced that they had a meal ready. Vex had not shown up for a good portion and only showed his face when dessert was being served to grab a bottle of wine off the table and return to his cabin. Evony had ran off to collect him, muttering something about how he should know it wasn't proper to just leave so abruptly. Bo thought it was time to break the ice with Lauren. She stopped eating her dessert and turned to the blonde who hardly looked like she had touched any of her meal. Her eyes were vacant and downcast as she picked at the food on her plate. Bo cleared her throat.

'So, I guess I should formally introduce myself, I mean, you already know me, I guess but don't feel like you need to call me Isabeau, alright? It's just Bo.' She offered extending her hand. Lauren looked at it for a moment before she took it gently and shook it.

'I'm Lauren.' She replied. Silence took over once more and Bo went to say something but a commotion came from down the hall. Vex and Evony emerged from behind the door.

'You haven't even introduced yourself, Vex! These are your tributes for heaven's sake!' Evony exclaimed as she shoved him towards Bo and Lauren she gave them a curtly smile and then retreated back the way she came. He glared at them and rolled his eyes before practically throwing himself in the chair next to Lauren. He pulled Lauren's dinner plate towards him and absentmindedly picked off of it. They all gave him a look of disbelief but no one made a move to stop him.

'Evening children…my name is Vex and I will be mentoring you through this ever so festive time we know as the bloody Hunger Games.' He murmured. He was too cavalier for Bo's liking.

'So, you're going to mentor us then? Do you think we should talk strategy or something? I mean-,' Bo began. Vex put a hand up to silence her.

'No.' He replied simply.

'No?' Bo asked, she was sure she heard him correctly but she needed to hear it again.

'Well it's not that hard, darling. Shut up, look pretty and make people like you that's how you get sponsors, once you're in the arena, kill other people before they kill you.' He stated. Bo couldn't get over this man's attitude. She heard stories about him around the district, stories that basically summed him up to be an ass hat for a lack of a better word. She didn't believe them when she heard those stories, she had never met the man, and even though he was a drunk she still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. But now that she was here, talking to Vex himself, she could agree with the people of District 12; Vex was an absolute ass hat. She felt Lauren stand up beside her. She turned and saw the blonde with her fists clenched.

'So that's it? That's all you're going to say?! That's all you've got, kill or be killed?! Are you serious? Have some fucking compassion why don't you; we're going off to our death sentences!' She fumed. Bo was actually quite happy to see Lauren have an outburst, it was the most emotion that Bo had seen on the blonde, ever.

'Hey settle down sweetheart, we won't even be in the Capitol for another day or so, that's when you ought to worry…when everyone can see your faces….when they can see you, that's when you worry about shit like that. Until then enjoy your few days of luxury and freedom because as soon as you step foot in the Capitol, that's when the games really begin. That's when you become a pawn.' He chuckled darkly before downing his glass of red wine. Lauren shook a little as she stood there glaring at Vex. He matched her stare. Lauren was the first to break and when she did she stormed past him and grabbed the bottle of scotch off the table set up in the corner before storming down the hall.

'She's got a bad attitude, she does. You may want to tell her that shit attitudes don't get on so well with sponsors. She should shape up before she winds up dead from starvation or pneumonia in the games because no one would send her some bread or a blanket.' He laughed again.

'Why do you say stuff like that?' Bo sighed. 'You can clearly see why she's upset…this _**is**_ practically a death sentence. She's scared, nervous, hell I am too. Of course she has a bad attitude.' Bo defended.

'Right, well, how's that old sayin' go? Oh 'survival of the fittest' isn't that how it goes? And let me just say that there is not a truer statement out there, Bo. There's no room in these games to be scared.'

…..

The first night wasn't so bad on the train. The bed was the most comfortable she had ever slept in. For the first time in a long time Bo had slept past dawn. That next day hadn't been much different from the first, Lauren hardly ate and remained quite silent, only this time she had enjoyed almost as much alcohol as Vex, Evony was over enthusiastic, and Vex never really came out of his room. Bo had wished that Kenzi was there with her, she really needed someone to talk to.

The next night, the night before they were to arrive at the Capitol, was worse; at least for Lauren. Bo's room was a few feet from Lauren's and for most of the night she had heard the girl sobbing and moving around in the next room. Later on Bo had gotten up and wandered to Lauren's room where he door was unlocked. Bo had knocked and waited before she let herself in. Lauren's bed wasn't touched. In fact, it might have not even been slept in since she had been there. The room was mostly dark, save for the stream of moonlight that leaked through the window and the light coming from the en suite bathroom. When she didn't see Lauren in the room, she assumed she was in the bathroom. She quietly made her way over to the door which was slightly ajar and pushed it open further.

Lauren was lying there, clad in sleeping shorts and a tank top, curled up in a ball on the marble floor. When Bo moved closer she could hear slight snoring coming from the blonde and knew she was asleep. She must have just fallen asleep though because her cheeks were tear stained. Upon further observation she saw that Lauren had a piece of paper clenched in her hand. She knew she shouldn't have looked and truthfully she didn't know why she did. She probably never would. She sat down next to Lauren's sleeping figure and gingerly took the piece of paper out of her hands. She had to look at it for a little while because water marks, presumably tears, had smudged a lot of the writing.

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_**We're sorry we didn't come see you before you left, but there's not much to say. The Hunger Games are mandatory, aren't they? Nothing we can do about it. I know it seems unfair but you have to look at it this way; maybe you're better off. Maybe we're all better off that you've been chosen as tribute. You've never really fit in, sweetheart. Your dad and I, we knew that, and you knew that as well. You're a smart girl. You weren't cut out for life in District 12. You're too book smart. You wouldn't have lasted much longer here anyway, honey. You can't even handle working in the bakery; you're always cutting yourself or burning yourself on the equipment. Look on the lighter side of things, the other tribute, that Isabeau Dennis girl, she's a strong and determined kind of girl. She lives in the poorer parts of town so she knows how to survive; she might actually win this thing. **_

_**This probably won't be much use to you but, good luck. **_

_** -Mom**_

Bo felt a little sick reading the letter that Lauren's mom had given her. The poor girl's mother had practically seen Lauren as dead before she had even stepped foot into that arena. On top of that she hadn't even come to see her daughter off. Come to think of it, Bo didn't even think she heard any visitors come and see Lauren off. Not her mother or her father, or even some of their old classmates.

Bo had folded up the letter and placed it back in Lauren's hand. She was going to head back to bed but decided that she couldn't leave the girl on the floor so she scooped her up in her arms with little difficulty, the blonde was quite frail. She brought her over to the bed and tossed the covers back. She wondered why the Lauren was not stirring but got her answer when she went to lay Lauren in the bed. Her face was close enough to the blonde's to smell the expensive scotch on her breath; she had passed out. As she was about to pull the covers over Lauren, the moonlight splayed over the Lauren's skin. Bo saw a couple of fading angry burn marks that stained the girl's otherwise perfect complexion. Bo couldn't stop herself from reaching out and brushing her fingers on them. She was transfixed on them for minutes, just running her fingers across the abrasions. She didn't stop until she felt a hand gently gripped her wrist. She looked up and Lauren was staring at her intently. Why the hell did she choose now to wake up?

'What are you doing?' She asked in a slurred tone, her hand pulling Bo's fingers away from the marks.

'I-uh…you were on the floor, you were crying most of the night and I came in to check on you.' Bo stammered, still afraid that the blonde would lash out at her; because in all honesty, she had no business being in here. Instead Lauren just nodded and wrapped the covers around herself tightly.

'Should…y-you should go to bed now Bo. Almost at the Capitol…' Lauren slurred and turned away from Bo. Bo stood for a moment before she nodded at Lauren's back and headed out of the room. Before she got out of the door, she turned to Lauren once more.

'Sorry…' She mumbled.

'…s'alright, Bo.' Was all she said to Bo's retreating figure before letting sleep claim her once more.

…..

**Shorter chapter, my apologies but I felt like that was a good place to stop for this chapter. You guys still okay with this? Feedback most appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Um…mild sexual language and or references, probably from this point onward. To put it this way it won't be graphic enough so that I have to change it to an M rating, however it'll be a little suggestive, I guess. **

…

'Clothes off!' Came the high pitch squeal of a Capitol stylist assistant as she entered the room. She was a tight skinned grey woman with exaggerated features. Both girls gave an incredulous look at the woman's request. Bo and Lauren were dragged to the Remake Center almost immediately after their arrival at the Capitol. They were ushered to a room where they waited for over forty minutes while they awaited their stylists.

'Uh-what?-,' Bo began.

'Take your clothes off! The both of you!' The woman huffed.

'Clothes off…together-like?' Lauren asked, her eyebrow raised. They watched as the woman ground her teeth impatiently.

'Yes, _**both**_of you remove those horrifying articles of fabric you call clothes. Right here, right now. Lachlan is waiting and we need you clean and proper before you see him.' She spat.

'Shouldn't we have a curtain up or something, like between Lauren and me?' Bo suggested when she notice Lauren was quite uncomfortable with the idea of being totally nude with someone she had barely knew.

'Nonsense, you're both girls, there's nothing you won't see on each other that you haven't already seen on yourselves. Now hurry up Lachlan is going to want to see you soon. You're scheduled to make you're entrance in a few hours.' She replied shortly. She stared at them until they got uncomfortable under her gaze and undressed. They were going to slow for her liking so she had called in the rest of the prep team. They came in and made short work of their clothes before forcing the girls into shower stalls to scrub them down. By the time they were done both Bo and Lauren's skin was pink and raw. They subjected them to at least three different body oils before their hair was tugged, pulled and styled according to their stylist's specifications. Once the prep team left the woman addressed them again.

'I'll send Lachlan in, don't bother putting the robes, Lachlan will want to have a good look at you.' She said before she left the room. Bo and Lauren were left naked and in silence. This had to be the most uncomfortable situation Bo had ever been in. For the most part Bo kept her gaze straight ahead and aimed at the door where she hoped Lachlan would soon come a relive them both of this situation. But she couldn't help but notice a particular large mark Lauren that caught her eye. She turned slightly and noticed that there was another burn mark on her about the width and length of her index finger that resided just underneath Lauren's right breast. And then Bo noticed Lauren's breasts. They were smaller, sure, but that clearly had something to do with Lauren's low body weight. But they were…just great. Bo hadn't actually seen another pair of breasts that didn't belong to someone that she was related to. She didn't realized how long she had been staring at them until she felt Lauren's fingers gently grip her chin and pull her gaze to eye level.

'It was uh…flattering for the first thirty seconds but I'm getting a little worried about you.' Lauren chuckled. Bo's face reddened as she scrambled to apologise.

'Oh…I'm so sorry Lauren, I was just,' Bo was about to say she started off looking at her burn mark and that the blonde's lovely breasts just happened to get in the way, but she didn't think Lauren would be as near as accepting of her ogling her scars; so she picked the lesser evil. 'Staring at your breasts…' Bo sighed. Lauren nodded and turned her attention to the front of the room. Bo aimed her gaze at the floor as to not be distracted by Lauren's body any further.

'Are they alright?' The blonde asked. Bo's eyes shot up.

'Are what alright?' Bo questioned.

'My…breasts, you looked for quite a long time. What's your analysis?' She asked turning to Bo. A look of surprise crossed Bo's face.

'Oh! They are, very nice, Lauren.' She smiled at her. Lauren returned the gesture.

'Thank you…so are yours.' The blonde smirked. Bo was about to say something but the door opened to reveal a tall dark haired man with pale skin that wasn't cartoonish like most people in the Capitol, his complexion looked quite natural. He shut the door behind him before the rest of his staff could barge in.

'Hello girls, I'm Lachlan, your stylist.' He smiled.

'I'm Bo and this is Lauren.' Bo announced as she gestured between the two of them.

'It's nice to meet you both. Now, I know you may be a bit uncomfortable standing here like this but, I just have to see what I'm working with. Just give me a moment, won't you?' He at least sounded as though he was giving them a choice in the matter. He circled them both in a figure eight motion for a few minutes, occasionally reaching out to fix a strand of hair or touch a mark on their skin. He was taking a particular interest in Lauren's burns.

'How did you get these, may I ask?' He questioned gently.

'I-I work…well, I worked in a bakery in District 12, my parents owned it. I was never very good at handling the equipment; it was a bit of a battle honestly…I'm clumsy.' She chuckled nervously. There was something in Lauren's voice when she explained the origin of the marks that didn't sit right with Bo. Something about her explanation just didn't seem right.

'So they are almost like battle scars…battle scars with cookware but the other districts don't need to know that do they? They sort of make you look tough. When I had first saw them, I wanted to question who had fucked with you and if they're still around to tell me their story. These could work for you, I don't want to have them faded out, if that's okay? They could give you an intimidation factor.' Lachlan finished, Lauren just decided to agree with whatever his vision was. He moved to stand in front of them both.

'You're bodies are both feminine, that's apparent, but you both have stronger, toned arm and back muscles than most girls I've seen your age. Tell me, what is it you to do that would cause these muscles to define themselves in such a way?' He asked as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of them.

'I'm an only child and my parents can't afford to hire anyone else to do grunt work around the bakery. So I was left to drag around and carry thirty to fifty pound sacks of flour from the basement and up two flights of stairs for eight hours a day.' Lauren explained. Lachlan nodded and turned his attention to Bo. 'What about you?' He asked the brunette.

'Me? Oh…I don't think I can say…' Bo mumbled.

'Whatever you tell me is not going to the officials. I don't report everything to those animated fuckers who run this thing. So its okay, Bo, just tell me.' He said. Bo hesitated for a moment.

'I hunt, actually, it's illegal in our district but I think my family would starve if I didn't. I use a bow, it's not professional or anything so it's a bit tough to handle. That's probably why I'm…built the way I am.' Bo sighed. Lachlan just looked at the two of them before he stood up and handed them each a robe, which, by this point didn't really matter all that much to them because they had been standing like this for close to an hour and a half.

'I want you to know that I asked for this district this year. My father, was a close personal friend of President Taft, incidentally I am not at all close to my father for the same reason. However, there are some perks to having this connection i.e. getting to choose my district. Every year before this, I had chosen to work with the 'career tributes' those pretentious little bastards from the first three districts who train their whole lives for this mess. Why? Because I needed to build a reputation. I needed to show Panem that I only style for the winning team. But then I saw you, Bo, I saw you volunteer. I saw this girl from the poorest district show the biggest act of selflessness I'd seen in a long time. You put yourself on the chopping block. So I immediately called up the gamekeepers and told them I needed to have District 12. They asked me why and I told them that if they knew what was good for them they wouldn't ask questions. But the reason is because I want to help you win. I want to show the world what District 12 has to offer. This world is separated by the getters and the go getters. You're either one or the other. You either have what you want and need handed to you or you have to fight for it. I want to style for the go getters.' Lachlan finished. 'So I say we show the citizens of the Capitol, the careers and President Taft that they certainly underestimated District 12. Are you in?' Lachlan asked. The girls, still inspired by this man's confidence in them both, nodded their heads.

'So, I already have something picked out for you both. I was working on it while I was in a real pissed, I –hate –the –world kind of mood so it's a bit edgy, tell me girls, are either of you afraid of fire?'

….

The tributes from the other districts gave Bo and Lauren looks as they all waited to make their entrances. You couldn't really blame them, Bo and Lauren looked to be wearing only simple black unitards and leather boots laced up to their knees. Some of the other districts had even asked what they were supposed to represent, they were plain outfits. Lachlan would shoo them away whenever they did start to question his choices.

'You really think that they're going to wow the crowd dressed like that?' Vex scoffed.

'Vex, shut up okay?' Lachlan replied barely looking at him as he put the finishing touches on the girls' outfits.

'Yes, Vex, I'm sure Lachlan has something under his sleeve…you do have something under your sleeve, don't you Lachlan?' Evony asked anxiously.

'You two need to put more faith in me. Trust me these two are going to burn up the competition…'He chuckled to himself. 'I love puns.' He mumbled. 'I mean really, they could have ended up with Silvyn Tomko as their stylist, look at the mess he put together for District 1.' Lachlan remarked as he pointed to the two tributes spray painted silver and adorned with jewels. 'Poor bastard thinks I did him a favour.' He laughed. A warning bell went off and the tributes went to find their chariots. Vex and Evony gave Bo and Lauren a quick nod before they went with other mentors to the special viewing room. One by one the chariots filed out to cheers, boos and some heckling. Bo and Lauren were last and as their chariot got ready to pull out, Lachlan stopped them and added the final touch to their outfits; the synthetic fire.

'Remember to smile girls, don't let them faze you.' He smiled as their chariot pulled away. Bo and Lauren were led down a small dark tunnel that lit up with their flames. Bo noticed Lauren's white knuckled grip on the chariot.

'Hey, are you alright?' Bo asked as they neared the entrance way. You could here the tens of thousands of people cheering and waiting to see what would entertain them next.

'I'm…nervous. It's a lot of people…'Lauren replied a little embarrassed. Bo reached for Lauren's hand and pried it away from the edge of the chariot and gripped it in her own. Lauren turned to Bo as she spoke.

'Me too, a little but we're going to be alright. Just…don't let go, okay?' Bo smiled gently. Lauren nodded and squeezed Bo's hand as they reached the stadium. They entered to bright lights and everyone's eyes on them. The audience was silent and watched in absolute awe as the flames danced around the two girls. Then they erupted with approval and their cheers engulfed the young girls.

…..

**What do you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely responses guys, thank you all. You guys asked for the bread scene, I added a little touch so it's not ****exactly**** the same, but the same concept and result is there. I also have kept a handful of characters from the original series, which you will see throughout the fic.**

***I own nothing.**

…**.**

_Flashback._

_Bo broke down in tears as she came up empty handed once again as she searched through another dumpster in search of any remains of food she could use to feed her family. Of course nobody in her district would waste anything, she knew that herself. Not even the nicer part of District 12 wasted anything. She growled in frustration as she threw herself down next to the bakery dumpster and mentally scolded herself for not finding someway to take better care of her family. They would go hungry again tonight. The intense rain around her prevented her from hearing the footsteps of someone approaching her. She didn't even realize someone was there until the person reached out and touched her shoulder. Bo's eyes shot up and she was welcomed by the image of one of her classmates, a blonde girl with warm brown eyes whose hair and clothes clung to her frame due to the downpour. The girl retracted her hand quite quickly when Bo looked at her._

'_You're hungry, aren't you?' The girl asked. Bo slowly nodded her head. _

'_Come with me,' the girl said as she grabbed Bo's hand to pull her up. She led the girl inside the bakery through its back entrance. The bakery looked to be opening soon, there was nobody in there but the ovens were turned on to get warmed up and nothing was made yet. The girl led her to a seat in the corner before she went over to one of the prep station and pulled out some ingredients and proceeded to make two loaves of bread with them. She watched as the blonde moved around the kitchen with a good amount of finesse. She was able to manoeuvre herself around the quite cramped kitchen without taking her eyes away from the task at hand. While the bread was in one of the ovens, the girl continued with other tasks she must have been doing before she brought Bo inside. She watched the girl disappear a few times down the stairs and presumably to a storage room because every time she would come back up she would have a large bag of flour over her shoulders. Once the oven went off to signal that the bread was done, the girl pulled out a large cloth bag and handed it to Bo. She put two loaves of bread, a good size bag of oats and a smaller bag of tea inside the larger bag and tied it up. _

'_The bread probably won't be exactly to Lewis Bakery quality, I sort of had to rush the recipe but, it's still okay, I think. There are a couple of pounds of oats and tea in there as well. It should last you a good two weeks if you ration it properly.' She smiled gently. Bo set the bag aside and hugged the blonde girl who quickly returned it. _

'_I can't thank you enough. You really don't know what you've done, thank you.' Bo sighed. They then heard the front door open to reveal people who must have been Lauren's parents; who also owned the bakery. They walked in a little further and saw Bo hugging their daughter and noticed the smell of bread in the air. _

'_Lauren, what the hell is going on here? Who is this?' Mrs. Lewis demanded._

'_Were you baking? What the hell were you baking for? You're supposed to be setting up for the day and taking inventory!' Mr. Lewis growled. Mrs. Lewis noticed the bag on the floor and saw some of their products sticking out of it._

'_Were you giving all of this to her?' Mrs. Lewis asked. Lauren pulled away from Bo and turned to her parents. _

'_Yes, I was…but it's for good reason, mother, she has a family and nothing to eat. I wanted to help.' Lauren explained. _

'_I'm assuming she didn't pay for these products, did she?' Mr. Lewis snapped. Lauren shook her head. _

'_Well Lauren, this isn't a free for all.. It's a business establishment. Get her the hell out of here and in order to make up for lost revenue, because apparently we're a charity now, you can take off school these next few weeks to come work and do deliveries.' Mrs. Lewis remarked. Lauren sighed heavily and led Bo and her bag of food to the front entrance. Before Bo left she turned to Lauren in the doorway. _

'_I'm sorry this got you in trouble, it won't happen again, and thanks so much.' Bo thanked. Lauren gave her a sad smile._

'_You're welcome-,' Lauren began._

'_Lauren! Get in here now!' A screech came from inside the bakery, it was probably Mrs. Lewis. Bo watched as Lauren flinched at their words and quickly shut the door on Bo. The Lewis' were people of their word. Lauren wasn't in school for at leadt three weeks after that. Everyday Bo thought of going to see her, maybe give her some homework that she had missed, but everyday that Bo went anywhere near that bakery Lauren would hurry inside before Bo could get a chance to speak to her. And she hadn't spoken to her since. _

_Flashback end*_

Bo wondered why that memory had been suppressed in her mind for so long now; perhaps it was because she had other things on her mind as of late. But this memory helped Bo realize why Lauren's excuse for her burns hadn't sat right with Bo. She had watched Lauren handle the equipment in her parent's bakery first hand. Lauren wasn't at all a clumsy person. So where did her burns come from? Bo needed to know. She would have waited until the next day to ask, as it was kind of late, but tomorrow was their first training session. They would be extremely busy over these next few days to prepare themselves for the games, so this might've been Bo's only chance to talk to the blonde.

Bo rolled herself out of the large, cushy bed and proceeded to exit the bedroom. She wandered to the other end of the hall where Lauren was staying. She knocked a few times until Lauren told her to enter. When she walked in she saw Lauren tucking that letter from her mother under her pillow. She offered Bo a place on the bed, so Bo came closer and sat down.

'It's late, Bo, is something wrong?' Lauren asked curiously. Bo didn't know how to bring up he question directly so she decided she would build up to it.

'No…So, I think we did well today during the opening ceremonies, don't you?' Bo asked. Lauren nodded.

'Yeah, I think we did really well. The citizens of the Capitol seemed to have liked it.' Lauren responded.

'Yeah they did…so do you normally drink a lot of alcohol? I mean the other day on the train…' Bo trailed off. Lauren bit her lip and hesitant in her response time.

'Well I don't normally drink that much…I mean sometimes I do, I used to, back in our district. It used to happen when I was stressed out or upset, which was a lot of the time when we were back home.' Lauren replied. Bo nodded.

'It's just that…you're not clumsy, Lauren.' Bo sighed. Lauren gave her a look.

'Uh, what?'

'You're not clumsy, like you told Lachlan. You said you were clumsy and that's how you got those burns and scars. But you're not clumsy; I remember that one time when you brought me inside to give me food. I watched you…you barely had to take your eyes off of preparing the ingredients as you moved around that cramped kitchen.' Bo explained. Lauren's eyes lit up.

'You remember that?' Lauren questioned.

'Yes…but Lauren that's why I don't understand why you have those burns. They weren't by accident, were they?' Bo asked gently. Lauren tore her eyes away from Bo and rested her gaze upon the furthest wall. Bo watched as the blonde's jaw tightened and her teeth ground together. Bo reached out a hand and to grab Lauren's but the blonde slowly pulled it away.

'Lauren, why do you have them? Look at me please?' Bo pleaded. When Lauren's eyes met Bo's they were filled with tears.

'I can't do it Bo.' She whispered.

'Why not Lauren? You can trust me, right?' Bo asked.

'The fact of the matter is, these Games are in a few days. There is a huge chance that I'll die and I refuse to let last thought you have of me is to be hatred. Because if I told you what these burns are a result of, then you will hate me, Bo. I can't let that happen.' Lauren tried to steady her voice. Bo didn't understand.

'Why would I hate you Lauren? What have you ever done to me that would make me hate you?' The brunette questioned. Lauren refused to answer and instead tried to pull up the covers around herself to go to sleep. Bo was having none of it. She stood up and tugged the blankets off Lauren.

'Stop running away from me when I get too close, Lauren! Damn it, I'm probably the only friend you've got right now and I'm concerned for you! Stop brushing me off!' Bo exclaimed. Lauren stood up and walked over to where Bo was standing. She was dangerously close to Bo's face. Their lips maybe a centimetre apart. From this distance, Bo could see the tears brimming in Lauren's eyes more clearly. Bo almost felt the urge to bring her thumb up and wipe the tears from her eyes away but that thought was quickly pushed out of her head as Lauren began to speak.

'Bo, so far I have been nothing but accepting every time you've somehow found your way into my personal business but this is one thing I want to keep to myself. Alright, so go to your room and go to bed, Bo. It's nearly midnight and we have training at eight in the morning.' Lauren finished. 'Good night.' She nodded and led Bo toward her door before ushering her out. Bo watched as the door in front of her watch shut and locked.

…

Bo didn't get much rest that night. All she could think about was how Lauren refused to open up to her for fear that Bo might hate her. Bo couldn't figure out why? Why would she hate her? At breakfast that morning, everyone had been chatty between each other except for Bo and Lauren. Vex had made a comment about how it was probably better for them not to get too attached to each other anyway, because after all, there was only one winner in these Games. Evony was still gushing to Lachlan about how impressed she was with the girls' outfits at the ceremonies. Even bragged that she'd gotten the most compliments out of all the district representatives.

After breakfast the girls headed down to the training room without so much as a word to each other. Once they had gotten there both girls broke off to find something to train in. Bo had gone over to the combat section while Lauren went to the survival section. They had been there a good hour and Bo had tried out most of the weapons and did some survival training but Lauren had completed all of the survival training and sort of stood there watching everyone else practice combat. Bo made her way over to her.

'I know that for some reason we're still not talking, I have no idea why and maybe you don't either but they,' Bo pointed to a group of career tributes headed by a blonde named Tamsin who were excelling in combat and were eying Lauren. '…are eyeing you like a pig for slaughter. You need to show them something fast. Or they'll be all be coming for you first as an easy kill.' Bo finished. Lauren nodded and looked around for a weapon that she knew she'd be able to control. She spotted a mace with a large heavy metal head and spikes adorned the top of it. She made her way over to it and picked it up with one hand. It was about thirty five pounds but Lauren didn't have much trouble picking it up. She caught the eyes of the career tributes and then aimed for one of the practise dummies about fifteen feet away. She took a step back and brought her arm back to give herself a better leverage. Bo watched and couldn't stop herself from smiling as Lauren swung the mace and it flew through the air and caught the practice dummy dead in the face and the head tore off and fell to the ground. The careers gave Lauren a nod of approval before returning to their own training. Lauren turned back to Bo.

'I'm sorry if I was too pushy with you last night. Are we talking again?' Bo pleaded. Lauren playfully rolled her eyes and nodded.

'Good.' Bo smiled.

…

Days later Bo found herself with the rest of her and Lauren's District 12 team after the private sessions with the Gamemakers. She wasn't exactly sure if it went well but she was also too pissed to care. District 12 tributes were the last to go for private sessions so by the time Bo had gone, which was dead last, the Gamemakers had all but lost interest. They had spent their time moseying about, picking food of the platter that had been laid out for them and chatting amongst themselves. They had even missed Bo's perfect shot on one of the practice dummies. She had enough and before she knew it, she shot an arrow right through the apple in a roasted pig's mouth that rested on the Gamemakers buffet. They stared at her in shock and awe before she left the room.

'So tell me what they did again when you finally caught their attention?' Vex had to stop himself from laughing whenever Bo would imitate the face of one of the Gamemakers. Bo did the face once more, and Vex's laughter was no tamer from the first time she did it.

'You ought to be very careful, Bo, getting on a Gamemaker's bad side is not something you want to do this late in the game.' Evony warned, although she had burst out laughing as well when she first saw the impression. After the laughter died down they all turned their attention to the television where each tributes score of potential would be shown.

'_Good afternoon from the Capitol, I'm your host for 74__th__ annual Hunger Games, Caesar Flickerman. Our tributes have just finished their private sessions with our Gamemakers this morning. These private sessions are to assess the potential of each tribute within the area. They are ranked on a scale of 1 to 12, 1 being extremely poor and 12 being well, deadly. Without further ado, here are the scores of all twenty four tributes for the Games.' _

One by one tributes and their scores lit up the screen. The majority of the tributes get in the four to six range. A boy from District 11 named Hale gets an eight and a girl from District 6 gets a seven her name is Ciara. The careers earn something between an eight and a ten. Tamsin from District 2 earns a ten. Lauren's face is on the screen and she actually gets a nine, which she is shocked but extremely proud of. Bo watched as her own face appears on the screen and braced herself. The Gamemakers probably purposely scored her low for her little act during the sessions today. A low score would negatively impact her chances with sponsors. But something surprising happens, the number that appears next to her face is not a two or a three…it's an eleven; the highest score.

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, they'll be entering the actual area and starting the games the chapter after next. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Not much for this author's note but just to clear something up, a guest had expressed that she thought Bo and Lauren became friends too fast, I had actually made a mistake there; I meant more of an ally than anything. I didn't really mean friend in a literal sense, so that was a mistake in word choice on my end. Also, I'm combining this chapter with the next because it works out so much better that way, I am hurrying to get these out because my writer's block is temporarily absent and I, for some reason have the creative energy to update. Enjoy!**

***I own nothing.**

…

Bo was quickly becoming big news and not just with other tributes but with sponsors as well. Vex had told them the previous night before they had gone to bed that he had heard quite a few wealthy sponsors talk very highly Bo. They were extremely impressed by her score for the private sessions and expressed interest in sponsoring her and placing good money on her. While Bo was quite happy with her odds in the Games going up, two things still plagued her. The first worry was that, her high number would do an equal amount of harm as it would good. Yes, if she was ever in a bind within the Games, she would probably be able to rely on her sponsors but her high number also meant another thing; she was a target. The careers would be coming for her heavy now that she had scored higher than them. They would wonder how a girl from one of the poorest districts could beat a natural born killer when it came to combat potential.

The other thing that had her stomach in some knots was Lauren. Bo knew that there could only be one winner in these Games, she didn't at all want to be the one that would have to kill Lauren. At the same time, she could not believe that these sponsors weren't talking about the blonde. She had a score as high as most of the careers. Why weren't they talking about helping her? Bo was conflicted; she didn't want Lauren to be killed. She didn't want someone to physically take the blonde out. But at the same time, she didn't want the girl to freeze to death or starve or get sick. She also had no idea what to do about Lauren once they entered the arena. Do they team up? If they teamed up they could protect each other to the very end. But that was the problem wasn't it? There's only one winner and it made Bo physically ill to think about having to battle Lauren. However, if they split up, someone else might get to Lauren and even though that was the point of these Games; Bo didn't think she could handle it if she missed an opportunity to keep Lauren alive a little longer.

Tomorrow, they would enter the arena promptly at nine in the morning. Tonight, however, they would be interviewed. This was a chance for the audience to get to know the tributes better but also a chance for the tributes that didn't impress anyone with the private sessions to gain sponsorship on pure likeability. Bo was happy that she did well during those sessions because she wasn't entirely sure that she would do well during the interview. She wasn't sure she had any of the traits that Vex mentioned the audience liked. She wasn't aggressive, she couldn't act cute or funny or it would seem like it was forced. Her best hope, from what Vex had told her was to go out there and try her best not to make them dislike her.

So here she was, sitting in a chair wondering and anticipating what Caesar Flickerman would ask her. She couldn't get comfortable, though. She was sitting in an elegant strapless black dress that flared out at the end, and the flare was supposed to burst into flames or something but she had no idea how that was supposed to happen, only Lachlan and his assistants knew because they had prepared the dress for her. Bo was never comfortable in a dress, she was almost sort of jealous of Lauren because at least she got to wear pants. In fact, the blonde's whole outfit was relaxed. The blonde was dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a white tank top that was covered in a black button blouse with sleeves that rolled to her elbows and black low tops, her hair was left out and simple while Bo's was done up. She had no idea why Lachlan had chosen to dress Lauren so comfortably and here she was in a tight dress and heels. When she had asked why they were dressed the way they were, Lachlan had given her the simple answer of "don't worry about it, everything is going to work out".

On the television in front of them they watched as one by one each tribute went up and had their interview. Although Caesar did his best to work with the tributes and make them seem likeable, lot of the interviews from the younger tributes were terrible and the audience wasn't afraid to show it. It made Bo upset. How could you blame these kids for not giving great interviews when most of them would be dead by noon tomorrow? The interviews started getting better when the older tributes were getting up there. Bo actually started noticing a pattern developing. The tributes were all projecting sponsor winning traits that Vex had mentioned. She watched and listened more carefully through each tributes interview.

**Caesar:** _So Tamsin, you think you have a good shot at winning these games? You seem ready, more ready than most tributes we've seen?_

**Tamsin: **_Caesar you couldn't be more right. I am absolutely ready. I've trained my whole life for a chance to get to honour my district like those before me in these games. I was the top of my class at the combat academy where I was trained in my district_; _there are two previous Hunger Games winners in my family, so this is in my blood. How that girl from District 12 scored higher than me, I don't know but I'm sure it was a fluke and I will prove that when the Games really begin. I'm ready, I'm vicious and practically Harbinger of Death, and I'm winning these Games. _

**Caesar:** _Amazing, such pride from someone so young…is that not what these Games are about people?! (Audience cheers) Tamsin Skarsten, District 2! _

Clearly she's the aggressive archetype.

**Caesar:**_ Tell me Hale, what has been your favourite experience since being here?_

**Hale**_:_ _Caesar, my very favourite thing about the Capitol is its fashion._

**Caesar:**_ (Caesar laughs) You like our fashion, Hale, really? What about it, do you like?_

**Hale:**_ (Takes his Fedora off of his head) You know the importance of a good hat! (The audience laughs)_

**Caesar: **_On behalf of the Capitol, I thank you for the compliment. Ladies and Gentlemen, Hale Santiago, District 11! (The audience cheers once more)_

Hale chose to be funny.

Another girl went up and didn't say much, she just sort of giggled a lot and twirled strands of her hair. Apparently that was suppose to be cute and the audience clearly fell for it but Bo failed to see the relevance in batting your eyelashes and giggling when someone was asking you questions. But Bo couldn't think about those things right now; because I was her time. Vex and Evony greeted her at the door of the waiting room and together they walked to the stage entrance. Her name was called but before she went up Vex turned her around.

'Remember, Bo, whatever you do, just make sure you don't end this interview with them disliking you.' He explained. Bo nodded.

'Good luck, dear.' Evony smiled gently and turned her around and ushered her up the stairs. The lights were quite bright and it took Bo a while to see the audience. Caesar stood and greeted her with a polite kiss on the cheek before leading her to one of the chairs on the stage.

'Isabeau Dennis…do you mind if I call you Bo?' He smiled as she leaned towards her in his chair.

'That would be fine, perfect, it would be perfect if you called me Bo actually.' Bo replied and tried to smile.

'Isabeau is such a pretty name but Bo really does suit you. Anyhow, you are all anyone wants to talk about these days Bo, you're an anomaly. First you volunteer as tribute, something no one from your district has ever done, and then you come here and make your entrance….on fire! You're amazing, young lady and if that weren't enough, you beat out the careers in the private sessions! It's astonishing. I really cannot get over your entrance attire and neither can the audience, right?!' Caesar gushed and turned to the audience for approval, they cheered in agreement. Bo looked and saw Lachlan in the crowed and he gestured to her dress and made a twirling motion with his finger. That must've been how the fire started. Bo stood and put on a prize winning smile.

'I actually have something similar with me today; would you like to see it?' Bo asked. Caesar nodded with excitement.

'Absolutely, I would love to see it!' He beamed. Bo steadied herself in her heels and began to twirl on the spot. Sure enough the synthetic fire danced around her ankles as the audience oooh'd and ahhh'd. She stopped herself before she got dizzy and sat herself down again.

'Amazing, I understand that Lachlan Ash is your stylist this year. How lucky you are, hmm?' Caesar inquired.

'Very lucky,' Bo admitted honestly, she looked to the crowd where Lachlan gave her a warm smile which she returned.

'How did you acquire such an innovative and avant garde stylist in District 12? Because if I'm not mistaken, he usually works with the careers does he not?' Caesar asked.

'He does but, he saw me volunteer for my sister and admired my bravery as he would call it. I wouldn't call it bravery, I was just doing what was right, my sister wouldn't have lasted in these Games, and I figured out of both of us, I had the better shot.' Bo admitted sadly.

'If you ask me, you did the thing that scared you, which is the definition of courage. You are a courageous and caring young lady. Am I right?' Caesar asked turning to the audience. They all agreed with a round of applause. 'Tell me Bo, before we go do you want to say anything to the folks back home, perhaps your sister?' He pointed to a camera stationed in front of them. Bo took a deep breath and looked directly into the camera's lens.

'Kenzi, I love you and I'm going to win for you and come home.' Bo said determinedly. Caesar stood and took her hand, bringing her up with him.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Bo Dennis, District 12…the girl on fire!' Caesar screamed and the crowed jumped to their feet with a standing ovation. Bo had done it, she'd gotten through the interview quite well and was certain she made a good impression. When she arrived backstage she was embraced by her team. Vex had even hugged her but quickly pulled away and corrected himself, after Evony pulled away Bo held onto Lauren a bit longer.

'That was great, Bo!' Lauren whispered in her ear before pulling away. Bo smiled warmly but still held onto Lauren's hand.

'That was brilliant, Bo! You were won the audience over. I thought you said you'd be shit in the interviews what the hell was that?' Vex beamed.

'I don't know, I just went along with Caesar I guess.' Bo replied.

'That was an impressive job from Bo Dennis…the girl on fire!' Evony smiled. Lauren heard her name be called and lined up at the stage entrance. They wished her good luck before rushing back to the waiting room to watch the blonde on the television. Bo looked on in disbelief because as soon as the lights and camera's were on Lauren, her whole demeanour changed. Her posture was straightened and she oozed confidence as she walked onto the stage to meet Caesar. Bo wondered how the blonde could turn her confidence on and off so easily.

'Look at you! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, District 12 looks to be a good looking bunch? Would you not agree?' Caesar referenced his audience. Lauren smiled politely and thanked him.

'You have to get a lot of attention back home, don't you?' He asks.

'Would you believe me if I told you I don't?' Lauren laughed.

'Nonsense, look at you! Flowing blonde locks, flawless jaw line, eyes as warm as a summer's day. Don't you tell me you don't have all the gents and ladies fawning at your feet, I refuse to believe it?' Caesar chuckled.

'Well, Caesar to be honest I'm a bit of a nerd where I'm from, I'm really into science you know, and for some, the geek speak just doesn't work.' Lauren joked. She had natural chemistry with Caesar and everyone saw it, including Bo who couldn't help but smile as she watched the interview go so well.

'Don't you tell me you got those arms from playing with Bunsen burners all day, may I?' Caesar reached a hand out to Lauren's arms, Bo watched as the blonde, without hesitation flexed her right arm and allowed Caesar to wrap a hand around it.

'I would be offended if you didn't,' Lauren laughed. Caesar's eyebrows shot up.

'Whoa! Mothers lock up your daughters…Lauren Lewis has a strong mind and the body to match.' Caesar announced. You could hear the catcalls in the audience from a lot of the young women, which kind of made Bo a little annoyed but it seemed like the sponsors were really taking to Lauren.

'Let me ask you something Lauren,' Caesar started and released his grip from Lauren's arm. '…is there any girl from home that you're interested in?' He asked. Lauren looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke again.

'Yeah, actually, there is this one girl who…is beautiful, in every sense of the word. She is so amazing and so selfless and she's probably the only girl I've ever liked this much. But she's never really, truly noticed me. Up until recently anyway…' Lauren admitted. The audience cooed at the blonde but Bo couldn't help but wonder who this girl Lauren liked was. She found herself trying to go through the array of girls that were in their class over the years but could come up with none that would make sense as Lauren's crush.

'That sounds a lot like love Lauren…'

'Maybe it is…it kind of feels like it, I don't know. It's not like anything could ever happen though.' Lauren replied.

'Lauren, I'll tell you what, you win these Games and when you go home, this girl will be waiting and I'm sure something will happen, it's got to. You're too charming and too sweet, this girl will have to return your feelings.' Caesar nodded.

'That's not going to happen Caesar…' Lauren replied with a sad smile adorning her face.

'Why not, my dear?' He asked confusedly. Lauren was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

'Because this girl that I find so amazing, and so beautiful on the inside and out…is a tribute in these games and came here with me.' Lauren admitted to a swell of gasps. Bo herself didn't even realize she had gasped. She felt Vex's hand on her arm lifting her out of her seat; she turned to him with shock still on her face.

'I just had an idea, love. Go on that stage and kiss her.' Vex ordered as he lead her down the hall to the stage entrance.

'W-what?' Bo asked.

'You're star crossed lovers, sweetheart, and this bit hasn't been done before. Blondie's little confession may have just saved her ass with the sponsors, you want to help her? Go kiss her like you would if you loved her back. Go on!' He demanded and pushed her toward the steps. Bo's body was on auto pilot, she had no idea what she was doing as she made her way out on stage. Caesar and Lauren were just finishing the interview when Caesar noticed Bo walking toward Lauren.

'There she is right now, Bo, how do you feel about Lauren's-,' Caesar began but stopped just as quick when Bo yanked Lauren out of her seat by her shirt and crashed her lips to Lauren's. "_…kiss her like you would if you loved her back…_" was all Bo heard in her head and she threaded her fingers in the blonde's hair and felt Lauren return the kiss eagerly and almost desperately. Bo could hear the cheering and the aww's from the Capitol citizens. She pulled away when the need for air became too much for her. She looked nowhere but Lauren's eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Lauren's eyes were filled with an array of emotions; she saw love, lust and confusion floating in the eyes of the blonde.

'Lauren, it seems as though Bo certainly returns this feeling for you doesn't she?' Bo's gaze flicked to Caesar's which were full of excitement. Bo simply nodded in Caesar's direction, unsure of how to respond. She looked down at Lauren's hands that were gripping her waist and intertwined their hands. Caesar Flickerman made his way over to the both of them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, one more time, let's here it for Bo Dennis, the girl on fire and Lauren Lewis….District 12!' By now the audience members were o their feet jumping and cheering and shouting both the girls names.

…

It was 8:55 am that morning. Bo was tired, and hungry. Not only did she not get any sleep last night but neither she nor Lauren could hold anything down in their stomachs that day. Lauren had Bo beat when it came to the number of times they both vomited that morning, Lauren had gotten sick four times and Bo twice. Neither one of them had said anything to each other, even though Lauren probably had so many questions for Bo, Bo was happy that Lauren didn't ask them, she didn't want to have to lie to the girl any more than she already had to. Yes, Lauren was desirable, she was cute and from what she saw last night, the blonde could be both charming and sexy. But Bo didn't have time to think about feelings. One or both of them would be dead in the next few days anyhow.

They were dressed and ready. Both in what looked to be some form of cargo pants, some all weather boots and simple t-shirts under a hooded jacket. Bo's hair was done back in the braid her mother often did for her and Lauren's was pulled back as well. They stared straight ahead, much like they did at the Remake Centre. Lachlan was there with them; he didn't produce these garments and expressed his anger towards the way that they were designed.

'It's ridiculous…I would have given you more than just t-shirts to go under these jackets. You should have some compression gear but you don't which is sort of cruel because those jackets are going to make your nights cooler.' He grumbles. Bo watched as he pulled something from his pocket and stepped closer to her. It was the pin from the Dal back home.

'I found this in the pocket of your old clothes. It's a mockingjay, I'm sure you heard the stories about the Capitol trying to spy on people during the Rebellion? They created a species of birds called jabber jays, able to remember and repeat whole conversations? Then everything turned to shit when people started telling these birds lies. And then of course, the jabber jays were set free and mated with mocking birds…mockingjays.' Lachlan finished as he placed the pin on Bo's coat. 'It's from your district, so I thought it would be nice…'

'Thank you Lachlan, for everything really…' Bo said.

'Don't worry about it.' He replied and made his way over to Lauren. He placed to hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

'You are a smart girl…don't forget that out there. Sometimes it's going to seem like everything is stacked against you, but you're smart, so figure it out.' Lachlan whispered gently. Lauren nodded shakily. Lachlan turned and picked up a waste paper basket on the floor, he dumped the trash that was in it on the floor and held the bucket in front of Lauren.

'Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?' He asked gently. Lauren nodded. He held the waste paper basket closer to her. 'You can be weak here, just not out there okay?' Almost on command Lauren retched into the bin once more. When she was finished Bo handed her a bottle of water to rinse her mouth out, which she did before spitting the rinse into the bin. A warning bell went off which signalled the countdown and Lachlan led them to their respective pods that would lead them to the area above. Lachlan stood back as the glass enclosed around them. The countdown was at twenty-five seconds before Lachlan spoke again.

'I'm betting on the both of you. And remember girls…don't let them faze you.' He gave them one final nod as they were raised into the area above. It was insane to think that this whole place was just one big stage, because as Bo stood there on the platform she could smell fresh grass, the forest and clean air. The countdown was at ten seconds as she looked around at the other tributes, their eyes trained on the Cornucopia that housed weapons, survival packs and food and clean drinking water. But to go there immediately would be a suicide mission. She only hopes Lauren isn't thinking of going there either. The countdown is at five when Bo braces herself against the platform. It hits zero. A loud booming voice is heard above them, it's Caesar Flickerman's co-host; Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games…begin!_' A loud boom courses through the area and Bo is already running towards the forest. She figured she could wait out long enough for the Cornucopia to clear out before attempting to get anything. She's about fifty yards away when she is tackled to the ground by a larger District 7 boy; she knew to be Felix Gunnery. He sat on top of her with his fist raised; Bo caught a gleam off his fist and noticed that he was wearing some form of brass knuckles. This was going to hurt. His heavy first adorned with the brass knuckles connected with her mouth and split her lip open on contact. It must have been a large gash too because she could feel a heavy stream of the coppery tasting liquid fill her mouth. His fist raises again and Bo braced herself for another blow but it didn't come. Instead warm droplets of liquid splatter her face. Bo looked and was horrified to see that the boy's head had been split open by what looked to be a sledgehammer that was laying in the grass beside them. He collapsed beside her and Bo rolled away from him. She noticed a bag on his back and tore it away from him. She looked around and saw Lauren about fifteen yards away with wide eyes and her arm outstretched and Bo knew then that Lauren had thrown the sledgehammer at Felix and saved her life thirty seconds into the Games. She noticed Lauren also had a bag in her hand but was not moving to safety. Bo sprinted over to her; she knew they would have a few seconds because the careers were picking off other tributes closer to the Cornucopia. She reached the blonde and shook her.

'Lauren, come one! Come with me, let's go!' Bo shouted. Lauren didn't seem to comprehend what she had said and instead gently ran her thumb across Bo's split lip.

'You're already hurt…' Lauren mumbled absentmindedly. Bo pulled the blonde's hands away.

'Lauren ignore my injury, we need to leave now! For fuck sakes, Lauren, the Games have started.' Bo exclaimed and shook her once more. Lauren seemed to snap out of it and pull herself together.

'We can't go together right now!' Lauren replied and tried to turn away.

'Why the hell not?!' Bo demanded.

'We'll make it two easy if we're caught together so early Bo. You go that way,' Lauren pointed behind Bo. '…and I'll go this way. I will find you later!' Lauren started to turn again but Bo caught her arm.

'How, Lauren, how will you find me?!' Lauren turned to Bo and dropped her bag before grabbing the brunette's face in her hands.

'I **will** find you, Bo…I will **always** find you!' Lauren screamed. Bo nodded hesitantly and before the blonde ran off Bo joined their lips together, not really caring how much it burned or that she was probably staining Lauren's lips with her own blood. She pulled away and watched as the blonde ran off in one direction while she took off in another, determined to get as far away from the bloodshed as possible.

….

**Bit of a longer chapter for you, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, another chapter for you. Also, for anyone who is following The Other Lewis, another update will be up tomorrow afternoon/evening. For anyone who is following A Perfect Mistake, that will be updated Tuesday. Thanks for the continued support. Enjoy!**

***I own nothing***

…

By now, Bo had gotten a throbbing ache in her side from the running she had been doing. Never in her life had she sprinted for so long. Looking up all she could see was the tops of the trees that towered over her, and the odd stream of sunlight that leaked through, although it wasn't really sunlight, no matter how real its warmth felt; it was all just part of the arena. Bo knew she had gotten quite far away because of the changing condition of the terrain she was now walking on. The closer to the Cornucopia she was, the flatter and softer the ground was. Now, she was struggling to not get caught on the massive tree roots and underbrush. She could only avoid the tree roots for so long before her foot had caught on one and her body slammed into the ground. She contemplated getting up immediately and continuing her trek but she knew she had to stop. She wasn't thinking clearly. Her mind was so fogged from the pain around swollen mouth and the stitch in her side that she couldn't think about anything else. Well, that was a lie, she was thinking about something else, or rather someone else; Lauren. Bo would give anything right now, to know if the blonde was alright. It felt like hours since they'd seen each other last but in reality it was probably half an hour at best. Why did they have to split up? What good does it do them to be apart? These were all the questions that ran through Bo's head.

The throbbing around her jaw and mouth still raged on but the pain in her side had let up so Bo sat up and crawled to a tree so she could lean on it. She hadn't looked to see what was in the bag that Felix was carrying. There could be useful items in there or there could be useless items in the bag, the Gamemakers were sneaky like that. She unlatched the buckles of the bag and reached inside. The first item that was pulled out was a hunting knife, for which Bo was extremely grateful. She at least had some form of weapon with her now so she wasn't totally defenceless. Granted, any confrontation she had would need to be at short range but, you take the good with the bad. The next items she pulled out were quite essential as well. There was rope, a tarp, a canteen bottle and some matches. There wasn't any food but Bo still wasn't sure he could eat anything right now anyway. She would worry about food later.

For a moment, Bo just sat with her back against the tree and her eyes closed. It was actually quite peaceful. She couldn't hear the screams of anger and agony from the tributes, she could only hear the wind as it whistled around her, and the sound of the trickling stream that didn't sound all that far away; perhaps she could get water there. But there wasn't time for stuff like this. Bo knew she didn't have the time to just sit there when anyone could be lurking in the forest around her. She gathered her items back in the bag before she stood up, slid the knife with its guard underneath her belt and stretched. She began to walk a few paces before she caught the sight of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned because she thought it was Lauren, but she quickly realized that it wasn't. It was that District 6 girl, Ciara O'Breen, who was also covered in blood and was aiming an arrow right at Bo. Bo froze. She had the urged to reach for the knife but what good would it do her? By the time she even pulled out the knife and took three steps towards the girl, Ciara could have that arrow through her chest. She was about to take off running when the girl spoke.

'You're Bo, right?' Ciara asked not letting her aim falter.

'Yes. You're Ciara…District 6?' Bo replied hesitantly. Ciara nodded.

'If I lower my weapon, can I trust that you won't attack me?' She asked.

'Yeah, I won't attack.' Bo said. Ciara nodded once more and lowered the bow and arrow. Ciara stepped a little closer Bo.

'Is that your blood or…?' Bo asked. Ciara shook her head

'Harriett Seymour…District 8. I'm assuming that's your blood?' Ciara asked back. Bo nodded.

'I was clocked by Felix Gunnery…District 7. He was wearing brass knuckles.' Bo replied. Ciara winced.

Where's your girlfriend?' She questioned looking around.

'Lauren? I-I don't know, she told me we had to split up, I don't know why-,'

'She's a smart one.' Ciara commented.

'Why is splitting up smart?'

'You weren't at the Cornucopia long enough to see that an alliance was formed between the careers and a few other districts. Tamsin Skarsten from District 2 is heading this…group. Tamsin's not too happy about you beating her and after you and Lauren's little show at the interviews; she's interested in taking the both of you out together. She wants each of you to watch the other one die, but since you two split up, which she saw, she's saving you until you both find your way back to each other again. For now, they're picking off other tributes. In a way, you're actually safer. However, this doesn't protect you from tribute's that aren't apart of Tamsin's pack.' She explained.

'So, why are you not trying to kill me?' Bo asked confusedly.

'Safety in numbers…I figure we could help each other. I could help you get back to Lauren and then we could all take down the pack. There are about six of them all together. I figure if we get Hale, four against six isn't nearly as bad as two against six?' She offered.

'Can I trust you?' Bo inquired. Ciara smiled a little.

'You have my word that, until the pack is taken care of, I will not harm you, nor Lauren…after that; well, there is only _**one**_ winner.' Ciara finished and extended her hand to offer a truce. Bo was still suspicious but Ciara presented a good offer. And if she was right about Tamsin's group coming for both her and Lauren specifically, they would need all the help that was offered to them. Bo quickly shook Ciara's hand in agreement. When Ciara released Bo's hand she reached around her back and unhooked the holder of arrows that was strapped to her back. She handed Bo the arrows and the bow itself.

'I overheard one of the Gamemaker's say that you were deadly with a bow, you should probably use these then.' She said. Bo nodded and strapped the bundle of arrows to herself and slung the bow over her shoulder.

'Thank you but, what will you use?' Bo asked. Ciara pushed her jacket aside to reveal a medium sized sword that was placed in a sheath and strapped around her waist. Bo nodded.

'Alright, let's go find Hale and Lauren.' Bo said. As she turned and started walking the path she took away from the bloodbath. She felt Ciara's hand on her shoulder.

'Whoa, not that way…' Ciara shook her head.

'Why shouldn't we go this way? Lauren ran in the opposite direction of me when we were at the Cornucopia.' Bo explained.

'It's only been forty minutes, Bo. Do you really think that they would stray away from all of the supplies and weapons already? Especially now that they have an entire group, do you think they're just going to let people waltz in and collect weapons and supplies that could keep them alive?' Ciara asked. That was true. Why go off into the wilderness with limited supplies and let other tributes come by and gather stuff when you could keep it all for yourself?

'Right, okay then, how do we get to Lauren?'

'It'll take us a bit longer but, we have to get past the Cornucopia without alerting the pack. So we'll have to travel about a mile out of the way. So we'll branch off over this way,' Ciara explained and pointed to the right where the stream was flowing. '…and follow the stream upward.' She finished.

…

'Tell me about her?' Ciara asked. They'd been travelling upstream for about half an hour now and had just been discussing their home lives as a way to pass time. So far she had learned that Ciara was an only child who lived with her father, who was a mechanic because of District 6's main export being transportation. Her father however was a serious Morphling addict which was a severe form of painkiller. Her father hadn't come to see her off at her reaping either, just like Lauren's parents.

'Who?'

'Lauren.' Ciara replied.

'Oh, what do you want to know about her?'

'What was she like, back home anyway?' Ciara questioned.

'Well, she was right when she said I didn't really pay that much attention to her when we were growing up back in District 12. It's not like it was intentional or anything, I just haven't had a clear head for…well, years really. So I can't tell you very much about her outside of school. But in school, she was the smartest. She was too smart to be in the school we were provided. She was far too advanced for the stuff we were learning. She always had books. Lots of them. Sometimes the teacher would question her to see if she had something for lunch but, Lauren's answer was always that she left her lunch out to leave space for books. Her parents owned the local bakery and one time when my family was starving, she sent me home with a large bag of baked goods that fed us for close to a month. So she's…extremely kind hearted.' Bo finished with a smile.

'Wow…you're lucky she likes you. It must be nice?'

'Yeah…'

'She's very pretty, if you don't mind me saying.' Ciara stated, clearing her throat.

'I don't mind. She is beautiful, and most of the population of Panem thinks that too now.' Bo replied.

'Yeah, that was some strong cat calling.' She joked.

'Yup.' Bo replied shortly.

'I noticed that she's got some scars and burns on her arms, what are they from?' Ciara asked.

'She claims they're injuries from the bakery, but…'Bo trailed off.

'Clearly they're not. She won't tell you the real reason?'

'She says if I find out what those marks are a product of then I'll hate her.' Bo explained.

'Why on earth, would you hate her?' She questioned confusedly.

'I have no idea. She's never been anything but nice to me; I doubt she's even capable of doing something so heinous that I would hate her for it.' The brunette replied.

'I doubt that too. She doesn't look like someone who's capable of doing terrible things…out there anyway, where we're human. I remember seeing her face on screen after the private sessions, she looked almost angelic.' Ciara sighed. Bo wasn't annoyed by Ciara's comments about Lauren, because after last night, everybody was gushing about the blonde, weren't they? So Ciara had to be harmless. They were silent for a few minutes before either one of them spoke again.

'What are you going to do when we get to the end?' Ciara asked hesitantly. Bo shook her head. She didn't even want to think about that, she couldn't think about herself hurting Lauren when she couldn't even find her right now.

'I don't know, Ciara.' Bo replied. Ciara nodded understandably. Suddenly, they heard a rustling behind them and turned to find a tall and lanky District 10 boy with a spear in his hand. Bo reached for one of the arrows on her back and lined up the bow. She fired one off quickly and it stuck right in the boy's chest, the boy let out a wail of pain but before he went down he smirked and the girls watched as the blood cascaded from his mouth before he aimed the spear above their heads and tossed it as hard as he could.

'Fuck…you.' He rasped and collapsed to the ground as his last breath escaped his chest. The girls' eyes followed where the spear was aimed above them and saw that it tore through what looked to be a wasp hive. Both Ciara and Bo gasped when they realized what it was; a tracker jacker nest. Hundreds of them came pouring out searching for the source of their disturbance. Bo was frozen in place as the tracker jackers swarmed towards them. She felt Ciara tug her coat roughly.

'Run!' Ciara screamed. They both turned on their heels and sprinted as fast as they could; the violent buzzing sound filled their ears as they ran.

…

**:) Review? **


End file.
